


It has begun and it has ended.

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Alec's Stories (Also including Riku) [13]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: Alec gets kidnapped which is apparently just part of his luck. Belial messes him up mentally and emotionally just as much as physically. Riku's mark for Alec begins to fade; Alec begins to give up (Not intentionally)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alec's trust/faith in his brother isn't easily broken; Or is it?  
> Nah, I'm playing. It's actually really not but it can be eventually.

The room was a dark-lit one; Enough so that it was difficult for Alec to distinguish any features of room. Any light that would come in was cast mostly by the spurts of bright blue flames that had grown to hurt Alec's eyes. 

He felt himself begin to internally panic as he could hear the door open and he heard the all too familiar footsteps. Gritting his teeth in pain momentarily as he felt a hand grip his jaw tightly, he was forced to make eye contact with the one causing all of this; His face was barely lit by a blue flame as it was still hidden mostly by the shadows though Alec could make out a smirk on the other's face. "Have you learned yet? He never cared about you, and he was never going to. Useless human." The male jerked Alec's jaw to the right slightly but not enough to hurt him- yet. Seeing the flame was extinguished and trying to listen to the footsteps for a location, Alec couldn't help but yell out as there was a sharp pain in his back. After minutes- which Alec could've sworn were hours- he finally let his head drop as he attempted to catch his breath. He was finally alone in this godforsaken room. 

"Get it through your head yet?" Alec didn't know what this guy's game was completely, but he had to admit; It had started to work. "You're wrong." Hearing the male laugh for a few seconds, his voice sent chills down Alec's spine. "Excuse me?"   
"You're wrong... I know it.." Yelling out, there it was. Another sharp pain although it was in his shoulder blade this time, and it felt  _deep._ "You'll learn the truth about him eventually, foolish human." Hearing the door slam, Alec was greeted once again by the darkness which had seemed like his only friend while he was here. 

 _Maybe he's right... But.. Why would Riku waste his time protecting me if that were the case?.. Why would he bother calling me his brother?.. Why would he even bother?_ Tears stung at his eyes, and he let them fall while he could though they only fell to be soaked into his pants-or, what was left of them. They had started out as sweatpants, but for more convenience of the other, had been turned into shorts that cut off at his knees. His wrists began to sting against the rope, still sore and irritated from the constant rubbing while trying to loosen it. 

Days had passed but Alec had lost count of how many long, long ago. With no sign of light to show the time of day, he didn't even bother trying to guess. His body stayed slumped over, and he couldn't even find the energy to hold his head up; He was convinced he wouldn't have even been able to had it come to life or death. The thoughts had played the game- the thoughts. Alec gritted his teeth in a new found anger as he tried to pick up his head. "If he cared, don't you think he would've come to help you by now? He claims to be good at finding you yet how long has it been?"   
  
Laughter. The same laugh that he's heard over, and over, and over again. "If he cared so much, then why didn't he come help you during the struggle? Besides, do you really think he'd ever call a worthless, pathetic excuse of a human by the title of 'Brother'?" More laughter. If he had the energy, Alec would've done something-anything to fight back but he couldn't hardly find the energy to stay awake.   
  
Meanwhile, Alec's mark on his brother had begun to fade extremely. It wasn't completely faded, but when it came to visibility, it needed the right lighting. Riku, to be in a nice term, was beyond pissed because he didn't have to be told the cause; He knew it all too well. 

Belial gripped Alec's chin this time, squeezing the sides of his bottom jaw as well as he yanked Alec's head up to force him to make eye contact. "Would you still like to defend him-your supposed brother?" Alec's eyes had long lost their light and they were becoming heavy. "I.. Y-.." Hearing the voice he had missed for so long, he didn't need an explanation on who had barged their way into the room. Feeling the grip on his chin loosen, Alec's head drooped back down from not having the strength to hold it up.   
  
He didn't know what happened, it all happened too quickly. There was a bright blue flame that blinded Alec, causing him to turn away as it was too bright for his eyes to adjust to so quickly and the next thing he knew, he was being cut free by his brother. His body had begun to lean forward after his wrists were cut loose but he didn't worry too much as he felt his brother pick him up in his arms. His body felt weak; Arms and legs sharing the feeling of something like a wet noodle with no stability and no strength. You probably could've said anything or asked any question and Alec wouldn't even bother to answer or process the information.

He wouldn't say it, but he hated himself for almost letting Belial win. For almost letting him believe that Riku didn't care. That Riku wouldn't come find Alec, and that there wouldn't be hell to pay when he did find Alec. Alec doesn't even care what happens after; Doesn't even have it in him to care about what Riku did. He just wants to get home and rest. Alec doesn't even have the memory of anything that happened after they made it out of the crime scene; All he knew was he was way too tired, his body hurt so much, he felt safer now that Riku was there again, and that was all he needed in order to fall right asleep unintentionally in his brother's arms until they made it home.

**Author's Note:**

> That wasn't as feelsy as I had planned originally.  
> Also, I don't remember being this tired when I started writing this. Whoops.


End file.
